Cross bodies
by acfever999
Summary: After Natsu fell sick for the first time, Lucy gave him some medicine. But she accidentally drank it herself. And after that, the effects started. But that's not the only thing that happened between them.
1. Sickness

It was a normal day in the guild. Everyone was busy drinking, eating, or taking up jobs. Juvia was stalking Gray, Lucy was annoyed at

Mirajane for teasing her about Natsu, and Happy was trying to offer Carla fish. The only thing new was that Jellal had come back and He

and Erza were going out. Suddenly, Lucy lifted up her head and looked around. There were no chairs flying about, no tables being turned

over, and nobody was interested in fighting.

"That's weird…. But why is it so quiet?" Lucy thought. She looked around for awhile and finally realized that Natsu wasn't here.

"Mira…. Where's Natsu?"

"I don't know actually. Why? Are you starting to have feelings for him? Hmmmm?"

"Urghhhh… seriously Mira. I'm just going to check on him.?

"OOOO..I see. Well have fun and make sure he's alright k."

Lucy walked out of the guild and sighed. There was no point asking Happy as he was too busy with Carla.

"When will Mira ever stop about Natsu and me." She mumbled under her breath as she walked. Lucy admired the forest as she made her

way to Natsu's house. Finally after a long walk, she saw the familiar wooden nameplate in front of her teamate's house. She stopped and

looked at the house. The roof was covered in different coloured tiles as they had to get it refixed lots of times. The same stench of dirty

laundry was there too. Lucy sighed.

"When will they ever learn to clean up?" Complained Lucy as she kicked over broken furniture and cutlery before reaching the front door.

She knocked on the door but no one answered.

"I'm coming in!" yelled Lucy as she stepped into the house. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Suddenly, she heard a faint

sound of snoring coming from the rooms. She headed toward Natsu's room. But when she opened the door, she saw the sleeping Natsu

lying like a lifeless doll on his bed. Lucy ran over to Natsu and shook him but he didn't wake up. She felt his forehead and it was burning

hot.

"HE'S SICK! For the first time in his life!" yelled Lucy. She was so shocked. Natsu never got sick but today he was.

"I better go and get medicine from my house!" said Lucy as she hurried out of the door. She dashed all the way home and opened her

medicine cupboard. She grabbed a bottle and dashed back to Natsu's house. She quickly put a few drops of the medicine into the water

and forced it down Natsu's throat. After that, his forehead cooled down. Lucy wiped the sweat from her head and gulped down the rest of

the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DRANK SICK WATER!" yelled Lucy after she realised what she had done. She rushed over to the sink and rinsed her

mouth vigorously. She looked at Natsu for the last time and went home.

The next morning, the real effects kicked in.


	2. Each other's bodies

"! WHAT IS THIS!" yelled Lucy. But, it wasn't Lucy.

"WHY AM I IN LUCY'S BODY!" yelled Natsu as he touched Lucy's face. His face wasn't his. His body wasn't his. And his voice wasn't his.

"Calm down Natsu. This is just a dream. It's just a dream." Said Natsu as he slapped Lucy's face. He pinched her skin but he wouldn't

wake up. And he fainted from shock. On the other side, Lucy was freaking out. She pulled Natsu's hair, she checks his pits, she smacked

her face. It was no use. She was stuck in his body.

"AHHHHHH! This is not good! I have to find to solution. Think Lucy. You're smart. Think. Think." Said Lucy as she paced the house.

"The medicine!" yelled Lucy as she ran to the kitchen. Sure enough, the bottle was still there. Lucy grabbed the bottle and started reading

the label.

"Ok. Blah blah blah….read label carefully… blah blah blahhhhhh! BODY SWITCHING POTION?Side effects, heals sicknesses….." Lucy's hands

trembled as she held the bottle.

"Lasts for…for…for…6 HOURS!" she yelled in disbelief. How was she going to get through 6 hours today in his body? She quickly threw on

some clothes and ran to her house. And when she got there, she found her body lying in the washroom unconscious. She shook Natsu

awake and when they made eye contact, they started sobbing.

"It lasts for 6..6…6 hours. I just wanted to h…h….heal…yo..you…" Lucy managed to choke out. Natsu just sighed sat there. After Natsu had

registered the situation, he started speaking.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for helping anyway."

"But I have to do a job today to pay rent"

"Then we just have to go as each other"

"But what if the others found out"

"It's okay, its only for 6 hours anyway. We have to pay your rent by today right?"

"Yup, but it's going to be hard to act as each other."

"We just have to try"

"Fine. Let's go. Act normal okay?"

And then they both head off for the guild hoping that no one would notice.


	3. The first obstacle

Lucy and Natsu walked towards the guild nervously. But since this was the first and only time they could be in each other's bodies, they couldn't help but complain about each other.

"Natsu! Why are your feet so big! How do you walk properly!" Complained Lucy. She would stumble every 5 minutes just trying to walk with her feet straight.

"Lucy! How can you go to work in these kinds of clothes? Their so tight and shameful!" Complained Natsu as he struggled to breath. Lucy's clothes were killing him. Every step he took, the clothes seemed to get tighter and more revealing.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk. You're clothes are revealing your upper body okay. Just because you have nice abs doesn't mean you can just show it off. Oh so breezy." Retorted Lucy as a gust a wind blew by. She covered Natsu's stomach waiting for the breeze to past by.

"Your skirt flew up past your butt when that gust of wind blew by you know that." Defended Natsu. Shortly after their argument, they reached the guild. They each took a deep breath and opened the guild door. When the door opened, the whole guild quieted down and stared at them. The silence lasted for about a minute before everyone started running towards them. They welcomed Natsu's body back as if he was gone for 7 years. But it was actually Lucy. The guild didn't know that.

"Guys! I was only sick for a day!" yelled Lucy over the crowd. That one comment made everyone stop the welcoming and stared at him like she was an alien. Lucy later felt satisfied with her acting.

"SICK!" everyone yelled. It was their first time hearing Natsu getting sick.

"Is your head hurting?" "Did you throw up?" "How did you get sick?" Everyone started asking Lucy questions as they were really fascinated about this matter.

"SHUT UP AND LET HIM EXPLAIN!" Screamed Erza. That quieted them down. Erza folded her arms and mumbled a curse. Natsu thanked Erza under his breath and eyed Lucy nervously. He couldn't answer that because he wasn't even in his own body.

"He he….. you se..ee…." Lucy stammered. She didn't know how to answer the question. All she did was get a wrong potion and feed it to him.

"Ehhh…..eeehhh… that's … um.." She stuttered nonstop.

"Nice acting you idiot..."muttered Natsu under his breath. He started explaining how he got scik and how Lucy helped him. But when he was finished speaking, the whole guild eyes him suspiciously.

"Damn! I forgot I was in Lucy's body! What do I do now." Natsu eyed Lucy nervously hoping she would know how to solve this problem.

"You see…Lucy….came over and gave me medicine…so.. I got better…yup that's it." Lucy added on. She then noticed Mirajane smiling deviously at them. She was started to sort through everything in her head. Lucy had no choice. She grabbed Natsu, her own hand, and ran and grabbed a job of the board.

"WE'LL DO THIS ONE!" Yelled Lucy as she slammed it down on the bar counter.

"Sure! Have fun!" replied Mirajane as she watched the two people dashing out of the guild at full speed.

"Something isn't right..hehehe.." And devious Mirajane turned on to full power.


	4. Secret crush

"That was the easiest job ever!" said satisfied Lucy. But the problem was, the job only took up 2 hours of their time.

"But we are still in each other's bodies. And we have to return to the guild." Complained Natsu. He still couldn't get used to Lucy's body. He kept twisting his ankle because Lucy had to wear heels. He would keep stumbling and falling while walking back to the guild.

"Just act normal and hang out with the people you would usually be with." Lucy said. And before they knew it, they had arrived at the guild. When they entered the guild, they were greeted with the same silence as this morning. But the good thing was that the silence lasted a few seconds before returning to the noisy active guild. Natsu let out a relieved sigh and headed towards the bar where Mirajane was. He noticed that Lucy was always there complaining about things. He carefully sat down on the stool so that his skirt won't fly up and ordered a strawberry milkshake. And while he was drinking, Mirajane made the first move in her plan.

"Lucy… are you feeling alright? This morning you didn't look so good." Mirajane opened her eyes to look really big and innocent.

"Yup..I'm.. err.. feeling fine. Since I was able to pay my …er.. rent. Yup rent."

"Uh huh. Okay. But have you ever considered going out with Natsu."

*Choke "What! I mean ummm… ?"

"Oh really? Because I think you guys would make a great couple"

"I know right, because I'm… I mean he is very handsome and strong but he would never have feelings for me." Lucy is so going to kill me for this, he thought.

"Oh maybe he will. Sooooon." Mirajane replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat at a table with Erza, Jellal, and Gray. Gray eyed her up and down.

"Hey Natsu. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hus? O..oh yes..why?"

"Because you're sitting with your legs together and you're twirling your hair with your fingers." Gray said while raising an eyebrow. Lucy quickly fixed her posture to a more guyish pose. She then laughed nervously. Only about 3 and a half hour left before I change back. Bear with it. She thought to herself. Then Gray started speaking.

"So Natsu, about what you told us 2 days ago, I think you should do it." Lucy confusingly looked at Gray because she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know…that you like Lucy. Didn't you say that you wanted to confess to her?" Lucy sat there frozen in shock. She had a feeling that she wasn't suppose to hear this.

"Natsu? You okay? Do you want to wait until tomorrow?" asked Jellal.

"Ummmm…yes. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Tomorrow. And remind me tomorrow okay?" Jellal and Gray looked at each other and turned to look at Lucy. They could feel something was wrong.

"Okay. But if you need any help or advise just ask us ok?" Erza told Lucy.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Lucy said as she stood up and walked out of the guild. Natsu turned around from the bar and watched as Lucy walked out of the guild. Lucy walked along the river and thought about what had just happened. She found out that Natsu had actually liked her. She walked around for an hour before returning to her home. She took a shower and laid in her bed. She stared at the ceiling and finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Back to normal?

Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Rays of sunshine shone onto her face as she slowly opened her eyes. The rubbed them sleepily and sat in bed. She sat there for a few seconds and finally remembered what had happened yesterday. She rushed to the washroom and stared at the mirror. Her hair was blonde, face was hers and her body was hers. She was back in her own body.

"FINALLY!" she yelled joyfully as she danced around her house. But then she remembered what she had heard yesterday. She stopped dancing and plopped down onto her couch. She stared at the ground as she remembered what Gray had said. Natsu liked her. And he was going to confess. How could she no notice his feelings for her. Lucy's face turned red just thinking about the confession that was going to happen.

"Get a hold of yourself Lucy. You can't let him find out that you heard from Gray. Although, he is kind of handsome." Lucy mumbled to herself. 'Wait….did I just say he was handsome?' Thought Lucy.' Well…. He is a good friend and nice and strong….' She thought. 'Am I falling for him?'

"Lucy, he's your teammate. Just go to the guild and act normal." Lucy said to herself. After a pep talk she said to herself, she got dressed and left for the guild. But when she was getting dressed, she noticed herself putting on skinny jeans and a baggy plain white shirt. She remembered Natsu complaining about how she dressed.

"Forget about it and just go to the guild. YES!" She randomly screamed out loud. A passerby looked at her as if she was a lunatic. Lucy jogged towards the guild and took a deep breath before opening the door. When she opened the door, everyone just greeted her like normal. She headed towards Mirajane and sat down. Mirajane looked at her with big eyes.

"Lucy, did you change your wardrobe? You don't look like how you would normally dress."

"Well, somebody complained so I might as well do what he asks."

"HE? Is it Natsu? Hmmmmm?"

"Urghhhh…just give me a strawberry shake to go. I have to do a job." Mirajane looked at her and smiled. She knew something was going on between the 2 but she wasn't going to ask. Just then, Natsu burst through the doors like his usual happy self with Happy by his side. He and Lucy made eye contact but then they both blushed a deep red. The guild members who were there were looking back and forth at the two.

"OOOO..What's going on between you 2 huhhhh?"

"Huh...umm nothing…HEY ICE BRAIN I FEEL GREAT TODAY SO LETS FIGHT!" Natsu shifted his gaze and looked at Gray and nodded.

"What…oh… um.. YEAH! LET'S GO FIRE BRAIN!" Gray yelled jumping onto a table. They started punching and kicking but nobody noticed that they were aiming to get outside of the guild. Gray punched Natsu in the face that sent him flying out the door.

"I'll get him!" yelled Gray as he followed the flying Natsu. Lucy looked at Gray as he ran out of the door and sighed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked

"Oh…nothing…is the shake done? I'm gonna pick a job kay?" Lucy walked over to the job requests and picked one with a good pay.

"I'll take this one. It's helping someone move houses so pretty easy. Here Mira. Thanks for the shake." Lucy grabbed the shake and hurried out of the guild ignoring some of the stares from the members. Mirajane watched as Lucy walked through the broken doors of the guild.

"Something is going on between those 2 and I'm going to find out."


	6. The confession

Natsu waited on the hill overlooking all of Magnolia. He sat there waiting for Gray to show up. He had to talk to Gray about Lucy. After awhile, Gray was sitting beside him on a rock.

"Are you going to do it today?"

"Yup. I feel like I have to or else I might lose her."

"I support you okay? So have confidence and just tell her."

"But what if she doesn't like it"

"I'm sure she will. If she doesn't who cares. As long as you had the courage to do it."

"Okay. Thanks for the support. I'll do it today after she gets back from her job. I'll walk her home" Natsu got up and looked at his friend. Gray looked back at him and he assured Natsu that everything is going to be alright.

It's about 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Lucy had finally returned from her job with a big wad of cash. She looked at it satisfied as all she did was find a missing child. And the child was hiding in her parent's garden. She walked towards the guild to get some dinner. When she went in the guild, she saw Mirajane signalling her to come. Lucy cautiously walked over and sat down. Mirajane started whispering to her.

"Lucy, I have a feeling something was going to happen tonight. Get Natsu to walk you home okay?"

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Just get him to walk you home. I just have this feeling. Promise me that okay?" Lucy looked up at Mirajane with suspicious eyes but her face was really innocent. She promised Mirajane and ordered some dinner. But when she was eating, she couldn't help but blush every time she thought about tonight. They would be walking alone by the river towards her home. And Natsu was going to protect her. Mirajane glanced over at her and smiled her devious smile. The truth was, she found out everything from Natsu and helped him get time alone for them. She was proud of her work. After finishing her dinner, Lucy walked over to Natsu with light steps as asked him to walk her home. Natsu gladly accepted and before they left, Natsu nodded at Gray. Now was the right time to confess.

They were admiring the moon that was reflected in the river as they walked towards Lucy's house.

"This is such a beautiful night! Right? Hehe…" Lucy only said that to break the awkward silence between them. Good thing he can't see my face right now, thought Lucy. She wouldn't stop blushing. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hehe… it sure is a beautiful night." Replied Natsu. He was busy thinking about how he was going to confess to concentrate on the scenery. He thought about different ways on how to confess but every time he thought of one, he would start blushing. Finally , they reached Lucy's house.

"Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight" said Lucy as she turned to open her door. I have to do it now or else there might not be a next time, thought Natsu.

"Lucy…wait" Lucy turned around and looked at him. And was surprised to see him blushing.

"Ermmm… yes?"

"Umm… I have something to tell you…."

"Okay. What is it?"

"This might sound sudden but…" Natsu hesitated to say the next few lines as he felt too shy all of a sudden. Lucy looked at Natsu and unconsciously started blushing too.

"Lucy, ever since the beginning, ever since we first met and fought together on that boat, I had this feeling in me that made me enjoy every second with you. I felt happy being by your side. I get jealous when I see you talking with other guys. I feel angry whenever a guy looks at you. I didn't know what this feeling was back then but I do now." Natsu stopped for a second to summon up all his courage. When he finished, he took a deep breath and said the 4 hardest words in his life.

"Lucy, I love you."


	7. She's back

Lucy looked up in shock because she never knew Natsu loved her. She thought he liked her like a simple crush. But Lucy had recently developed some feelings for him too. But she didn't know how to react.

"Ummm..err….mmm…."

"I don't really expect an answer right now. So please tell me when you feel like the time is right. Umm… soo… g.g..goodnight and see you tomorrow." After saying this, Natsu dashed off home leaving the flustered Lucy standing on her doorstep. Lucy quickly ran into her house and slumped down on to the sofa.

"So he really loved me. He confessed." Lucy mumbled in shock. She kept thinking about what had just happened and she continued to blush a deeper red.

"Haha, and his cheeks were so red. It was so cute!" Lucy mumbled to herself. She couldn't help it but she knew she was already in love with him too. Then she thought about how she was going to answer his question.

"A hot shower might help me!" And she ran to the bathroom. But after she got out, her mind was still blank. So Lucy decided to think about it tomorrow.

The next morning, the first thing that popped into Lucy's mind was the confession. She felt her cheeks reddening and she started feeling flustered. But she still couldn't think of a way to answer Natsu. She quickly got changed and headed to the guild. When she went in, she looked around to find Natsu but couldn't see him anywhere. Lucy sighed and went over to Mirajane.

"Why the weird face Lucy?"

"It's nothing Mira."

"Did something happen last night?" Mirajane already knew the answer but she loved seeing Lucy start to blush and get flustered. She found it so cute. But before she could continue, the door of the guild burst open to reveal Natsu standing there panting. And Happy who came in with him had fallen to the ground sweating and stuttering. Everyone in the guild stared at them with confused expression. They looked at one another asking if they knew wnything but everyone just shook their heads. Then after Natsu had calmed down, Gray came over and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"It's….it's…L….Li…Lisanna….."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The whole guild screamed and their eyes opened wide from shock. Everyone knew for a fact that Lisanna was dead. Natsu started gesturing with his hands for everyone to follow him. He dashed out of the guild followed by the whole guild.

Lucy had heard about Lisanna. She was Natsu's closest childhood friend. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little jealous because Lisanna was a girl childhood friend. But Lucy followed anyways. She ran at the back of the group trying to keep up while Elfman and Mirajane ran at top speed at the front. All of a sudden, the whole group stopped so suddenly that caused Lucy to fall back and bump her elbow. But when she looked up, the saw the guild members looking at the bottom of the hill. Lucy stood up quickly and looked. And there stood Lisanna all grown up. Lisanna looked at her beloved guild.

"I'm back!"


	8. Mixed emotions

Mirajane stared wide eyed in shock as Lisanna started walking towards them. Mirajane reached out her hand as Lisanan stopped in front of her. Lisanna reached out her hand and felt Mirajane's soft hand and pulled her in for a hug. They fell to the ground crying from happiness.

"You're alive!...You…..'re…r.r…real!"cried out Mirajane as Lisanna hugged her. They knelt on the ground embracing each other as they reunited as a family once more. The rest of the guild were also quiet from shock. And some of them were even tearing up.

"Mira, I'm alive. I'm here. It's okay" Lisanna said as she patted her sister's back. Elfman didn't know what to do. He stood there in shock. Finally, he also joined his two sisters and hugged them warmly. He also started sobbing along with Mirajane.

"Elfman, Mira, let's go back to the guild first and get some water." Lisanna helped her siblings up and the guild members parted to make way for the 3 of them to pass through. Everyone just continued to stare at them as if they had seen a ghost. And they started following the 3 siblings back to the guild like they were in a trance. Lucy just stared at Lisanna.

"Well, she is really pretty. But it's okay. Natsu confessed to you." Lucy mumbled to herself. She then remembered that she did not see Natsu in front of the crowd. She looked around and saw him sitting on top of the hill. Lucy sighed and climbed up the hill. When she reached the top, she was taken away by the view of Magnolia. She could see every inch of Magnolia from here.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu and saw him sitting on a rock looking at the view of Magnolia. She saw the sadness, the happiness, the feeling of shock and many more emotions mixed into one. His eyes show all the uncertainty on how to feel. Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Natsu looked up and met Lucy's gaze.

"Why aren't you happy?" Lucy asked as she sat down beside him.

"I am. It's just that, I don't know what to feel right now. It's like I have to force my emotions to feel how I want. I'm happy but ….I don't know."

"Well, it is shocking that Lisanna came back right?"

"Yup. And somehow I have a feeling that things won't be the same anymore."

"You never know." Lucy said happily as she helped Natsu up. But while she said that, she quietly agreed with Natsu. They slowly made their way back to the guild. When they went in, they saw Master hugging Lisanna as if she was his own daughter. Then he shouted.

"LET'S WELCOME LISANNA BACK WITH A CELEBRATION!"

"" Yelled the whole crowd as Mirajane began serving drinks. Lisanna happily walked around the guild, talking to the old members and welcoming the new ones. She was also explaining how she was alive in detail. Master already went over the main detail. She was trapped in Edolas when she was on a mission with Mirajane and Elfman. They thought she had died but she just got sucked up into the opposite world. She described the things she experienced and saw there. Everyone was so amazed that they all listened attentively.

Lucy looked at Lisanna and similed. She thought that Lisanna was really pretty. But somehow a feeling of jealousy keeps coming into her and reminding her of the fact that Lisanna was really close with Natsu. She even heard that When they were young. Natsu had shouted out to the whole guild that he was going to marry Lisanna. Lucy shook that thought away and just concentrated on being happy.

Lisanna looked up from her table and saw Lucy sitting at the bar drinking. She saw a hint of sadness on Lucy's face and started to get curious about it. She walked over to Lucy and plopped down beside her.

"Hi Lucy. I heard you joined not too long ago."

"Oh hello Lisanna. Yup, I met Natsu and he brought me here to join."

"He's so nice. Oh, and you don't have to be so polite with me. We're friends starting from now okay?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled at Lisanna. But why didn't she feel very happy? She wanted to but she couldn't do it whole heartedly.

"Lucy, thanks for looking out for Natsu when I was gone. I heard you were his teammate. With Erza, Gray and Juvia. But I heard you guys became close friends."

"Oh, hehe… yup. We are pretty close considering I came not too long ago." Lucy smiled. She was looking at Lisanna and realised that she had really beautiful eyes. Lucy was drawn to them as they sparkled in the light. Suddenly, she heard Erza calling Lisanna over.

"Well I had fun talking to you Lucy."

"Me too! See you later."

Lucy watched as Lisanna jogged over to Erza and hugged her warmly. She sighed and finished her drink. Then she made her way home.


	9. Rejected?

When Lucy reached her apartment, she looked up hoping that the window would be open. And it was. The curtains were flying in the breeze and a faint ray of light shone through the window. Lucy started smiling and quickly made her way into her house. She went upstairs to her room and found Natsu sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party."

"Stayed there for awhile and then suddenly felt like coming here." The dragon slayer said as he turned to face Lucy. He looked at her and saw a little hint of sadness in her face.

"Lucy, how come you're sad?"

"Umm..its..nothing."

"Oh. Okay. But if you want to talk, I'm right here." Lucy looked at Natsu's face and saw it fill with concern. Lucy felt guilty as Natsu was always there for her but she mostly rejects his offers. Lucy walked towards Natsu. She had been thinking it over about what she wants their relationship to become and decided that she too was in love. She felt like this was the time to confess and give her answer. She summoned up her courage and confessed.

"Natsu. I love you too. And…..I..I….I would like t to be your girlfriend. Will you accept me?" Lucy blushed a deep red after saying those words. She was unsure how Natsu would reply but she was ready to take in any answer given to her. Natsu patted that area beside him, motioning Lucy to sit beside him. Lucy slowly moved towards the bed and sat down. Natsu suddenly put his arms around Lucy. Lucy blushed even harder.

"Lucy. I love you too. And I would like to be your boyfriend. But I think this would not be the right time to start. Because with Lisanna coming back all of a sudden. I feel like we have to wait a little bit more." Lucy opened her eyes wide in surprised. She wasnted to start now but Natsu wasn't ready. She suddenly felt annoyed and quickly got up.

"Oh. I understand. Well goodnight then." Lucy said as she pointed at the window, hoping Natsu would leave right away. She felt embarrassed as well as she felt like she was rejected after using up all her courage. Natsu looked at her with a sorry look in his eyes and headed out the window. He walked along the roofs of the houses and turned to look back, but Lucy's window was close and the curtains were drawn. He sighed and headed home.

The next morning, Lucy woke up early and headed over to Levy's house. She really needed someone to talk to. And she knew that Levy always got up early. She was Lucy's closest friend in Fairy Tail. When Lucy went into Levy's house, she could see that it was messy as usual. There were books and scrolls everywhere. Tools for studying were also there. She went to Levy's room and found her sitting at her desk reading.

"Levy, sorry I came over early in the morning."

"It's okay Lucy. But is something bothering you?" Levy put down her book and turned to face Lucy. She could hear the sadness in her best friend's voice

"You can tell? Huuu…something is bothering me."

"What is it? You can tell me." Lucy looked at Levy debating whether to tell her every single detail. So she did. She explained about how Natsu confessed and what she felt about Lisanna's return and now she confessed to Natsu but he said to wait.

"HE CONFESSED!" Levy screamed in surprise. She felt so happy for them as she had always been rooting for them.

"Yup and I confessed yesterday but he said to wait because of Lisanna so I don't know what to do!" Lucy started crying a little. Levy looked at her pitiful friend and tried to figure out her feeling. Finally, she found the right feeling to describe what Lucy feels.

"Lucy, you're sad because Natsu said to wait right? And because you Lisanna right? That's because you're jealous. Aren't you?" Levy lifted up and eyebrow and looked at her friend. She had never seen Lucy feel jealous before because Lucy isn't the kind of person to fell that. Lucy looked at Levy with big eyes.

"You figured out how I feel! Thank you! But then I keep feeling jealous every time I think of Natsu and Lisanna."

"That's normal. You're in love."

"In love…..in love…..love…..love…" Lucy started to mumble. She stood up and started heading for the door.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Levy called after her. Lucy turned around and looked at Levy.

"Thank you for helping me. I am going to act like nothing is wrong and wait for the right time to start with Natsu." After saying that, she started walking towards the guild with a smile on her face. She somehow was feeling happy and confident. She stood in front of the guild and looked at the huge doors. She put her hands on the doors with only one thought in mind. She took a deep breath and said,

"Let's do this."


	10. Finally together

The first thing Lucy saw when she opened the door was Lisanna holding Natsu's hands while the whole guild was staring at them. Lucy hurried in the guild but no one paid attention to her. She went over to Mirajane but found her with a shocked expression on her face. Lucy suddenly felt really jealous. _I'm the one who should hold his hand! Not you! Let go of him! _ Lucy screamed in her mind as she stared at them holding hands. Then suddenly Gray spoke up.

"Well? What's your answer Natsu. Are you guys going to date or what."

Lucy opened her eyes wide in shock_. Did Lisanna just ask Natsu out! _She thought. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She confessed last night and his reaction wasn't the same as his right now. Mirajane noticed Lucy's look on her face and looked at her with and urging expression. Like saying it was now or never. Mirajane actually preferred Lucy and Natsu then her own sister. Lucy turned to look at Mirajane's face and got the message. She knew she had to do it. She had to do it now.

"STOP!" she yelled. She marched over to the center of the crowd and sperated their hands forcefully. She looked at Lisanna with fire in her eyes. She turned to Natsu and pulled him to her. And then their lips touched. Lucy felt his warm lips against her own. His eyes suddenly, but naturally, closed with the kiss. After a few seconds, Lucy broke away from the kiss and stared at Lisanna. The whole guild looked at them with shocked eyes. The tension was unbreakable.

"Bravo! Great acting Lisanna! Everyone thank you for your hard work." Said Erza while applauding.

"WOOOOOOO!" The whole guild screamed like crazy. Lucy looked around confused while blushing. She turned to Natsu and asked him what was going on but he didn't know either.

"QUIET DOWN!" Yelled Erza with her demon aura flaring. And immediately the guild became silent.

"I think we owe an explanation to the two clueless people standing over there." Erza said as she walked towards Natsu and Lucy.

"You see, we thought that you guys would go great together. So we planned this whole thing. Lisanna agreed to help us out. She also heard about you guys and decided you guys went great together. She was afraid she might get stuck in between you guys' relationship."

Lucy and Natsu stared at them with their mouths opened wide. Lisanna stood there giggling while Mirajane was so happy she could explode. She loved this couple.

"So? Are you guys going to date or what? Everyone's wondering." Erza asked as she crossed her arms. Natsu looked at Lucy and asked her what she thought about it. Lucy looked into the dragon slayer's eyes and smiled. She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. This time longer. The whole guild screamed in excitement and started jumping around. The new couple got congratulated by everyone in the guild and had a big party to celebrate. Lucy walked over to Lisanna at the bar and sat down beside her. She ordered a small glass of beer and cleared her throat. Lisanna looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Umm…Lisanna…"

"Huh? Yes…?

"Thanks for helping me and Natsu get together earlier."

"Oh no problem! We're friends aren't we! Good luck you two!"

"Thanks! But…erm….i have a question…"

"Ask away."

"Um…When You and Natsu were children…"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Oh I have to go home now. I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Okay! Goodnight and see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight!"

Lucy waved at Lisanna as she walked out of the guild. The question she couldn't ask was actually a rumor that she had overheard one day. She wanted you know if Natsu was Lisanna's first love and was Lisanna Natsu's first love.

"I guess I'll find out another time." Lucy said. But her kiss with Natsu two times had her feeling really high. She blushed all the way home as she thought about his warm lips and the taste of it.

"KYAAAA!" She suddenly screamed as she thought about how she kissed him in front of the guild members twice. A passerby just looked at her weird.

When she reached her house, she saw that the window was opened and the curtains were flowing a bit in the light breeze. She smiled and hurriedly went in. She rushed to her bedroom and sat beside Natsu. She felt his warm hands around her as they got into bed. She felt a hot pair of lips on hers as the light turned off.

"Goodnight my new boyfriend."

"Goodnight my love."

* * *

I** wrote this at 10 o'clock at night so i'm tired (I can't stay up that late cause I get tired easily). So this chapter might not be so good. And there may be lots of mistakes I dunno. I'm tired. But I feel like writing.**


	11. Together forever

Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She got up happily and stretched her arms high above her head. She looked out her window and squinted at the bright sunlight. It has been a week since she and Natsu started dating and they had gotten really close. Natsu had also been sleeping over at Lucy's house more often. She turned to look beside her and found it empty. She quickly jumped out of bed and happily skipped down to the kitchen. She found her boyfriends making a delicious breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning!" Lucy said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Good morning. I made eggs and bacon. Crispy the way you like it."

"Thank you!" Lucy said as she sat down. She had just found out that Natsu actually had a skill in cooking. She had never knew that about him. She watched as hd laid out the table for their breakfast.

"Eat first. What do you think?" Natsu asked as Lucy took a bite of the bacon.

"Delicious like always!"Lucy said as she swallowed her food. They finished their breakfirst with happy hearts and started changing getting ready to go to the guild. When they were both ready, they held hands and walked to the guild slowly to enjoy the lovely weather. Lucy had never seen NAtsu so gentle in her life. It was like he had changed a lot for her. When they reached the guild, they greeted the members with smiles.

"Awww look at you two. So early in the morning." Mirajane said to them as she saw them walking in the guild.

"Morning Mira!" Lucy said as she and Natsu made their way over to Erza and the rest. Lisanna was there too. Lucy saw Lisanna and thought about her question the other day. She didn't know when to ask it. Lisanna saw Lucy's confused face and asked what's wrong.

"Oh nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yup.!" Lucy smiled as Lisanna and turned to talk to the rest.

That night, when Lucy and Natsu were in bed, Lucy laced her fingers with Natsu's and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Umm… I know that we've just got together for a week but…I really love you."

"Me too."

"And, I know this might sound selfish but…will you stay by my side forever?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I will" Natsu replied and leaned in to kiss Lucy on her cheek. Lucy blushed and suddenly felt shy, but she pulled Natsu in for a longer kiss on the lips. She loved the warm and gentle feeling of his lips against her own. And she loved the addicting taste of it. She broke it after a few seconds and looked away in embarrassment. Natsu just chuckled softly and pulled her close. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Their Love story complete

**This is the last chapter to Cross bodies. I think this was kind of a oneshot (Not so good with with genres). Anyway, thanks to everyone for their support for this fanfiction. I feel like writing more when I have the time so if you guys have any favourite couples I can write about, please write in reviews! Thank you!**

-2 years later-

"Lucy! Hurry up or you'll be late!" yelled Levy. She sighed. _How can she be so slow? Especially on a day like this._ She thought.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled as she stumbled down the steps.

"LUCY! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" yelled all her bridesmaids. She was wearing a dazzling white silk dress that fell to the floor. Her laced veil covered her face and her hair was let down with a small bun in the back.

"Thanks guys! Now we better hurry or we'll be late!" Lucy said as she ran out of the house. She boarded the rented car followed by her 4 bridesmaids. Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Levy. They were all wearing matching light blue dresses with flower patterns near the bottom. And in their hands carried their small bouquets with Lucy's ones with white tulips in it. If you see all these things, the first thing that comes to mind is a wedding. Lucy is getting married. And from this story, you can easily tell who the lucky groom is. When they reached the wedding hall, they were all rushed in to the final preparations.

The time has come. Lucy nervously stepped onto the wedding aisle while Master escorted her. She walked with butterflies in her stomach but they all disappeared when she saw Natsu. He was dressed in a silk suit but his hair was still the usual spiky pink goodness. He reached out to take her hand and led her to the pastor.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartifilia as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Lucy blushed at his answer.

"Do you, Lucy Heartifilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" She replied shyly.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Natsu slowly lifted Lucy's veil and was so grateful that he had such an amazing and beautiful wife. He turned to face the audience and gave a mischievous smile. He grabbed Lucy by the waist and turned their back to the audience. Lucy smiled up at Natsu and pulled him in for a kiss. The guild members went crazy as they couldn't see the couple kiss. And while everyone were going crazy, Mirajane just giggled and took out her secret camera hidden in a section of her dress and got pictures of the kiss from all different angles.

When Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss, Natsu lifted Lucy up princess style and carried her out of the hall. They went to the car with their luggage and sped off to their honey moon. And that was The Dragneel family's love story.

**The ending was like a fairy tale one so…ya. Thanks for your support. There will be an 8 years later thing (cause I dunno why but I like those stuff) and might be a sequel for another couple. You never know. And may you find love!...cheesy XD **


	13. After story

-8 years later-

"SASUKE! Don't run away alone! NATSU! Catch him!"

"You can't catch me hahaha!" Yelled Sasuke as he ran on the rooftops towards the guild.

"Gotcha!" said Natsu as he picked up his son. He jumped down from the roof with the sulking Sasuke on his shoulders. Lucy ran up to them carrying her daughter Karen. Both Sasuke and Karen had pink hair like their dad but Karen had blue eyes which no one had in the family. She was special. Lucy carefully let her daughter down and held her hand and Sasuke's. Sasuke, still sulking, punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu just laughed and continued walking.

"Sasuke, I'll buy you ice cream later ok."

"OK!" Sasuke cheered up immediately.

"Me too! Me too!" cheered Karen. The happy family made their way to the guild and were greeted with smiles and laughter. Sasuke ran up to Erza and screamed that he wanted to fight her like his dad but Erza's devil aura scared him away. Karen ran up to Mirajane and happily helped her with her job. Natsu and Lucy looked at their children and smiled.

"We have such wonderful children."Lucy said.

"And they have a pair of wonderful parents." Natsu said as he reached down and kissed Lucy on the cheek. When Sasuke saw this, he made a disgusted face. Natsu ran and picked him up and ran around the guild with him on his shoulders. Lucy just smiled and said,

"I am lucky to have a wonderful family."


End file.
